Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to manage digital images. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to computer software to generate story albums.
Description of the Related Art
With the proliferation of image capture devices, people can easily generate large collections of digital images and video. Often, however, people do not view the images or video once captured. Previous attempts to organize and present image or video content have focused on selecting salient or diverse content, but the summaries generated by these approaches are often ignored by users.